Misa Gets what Misa Wants
by lilacbird
Summary: And what Misa wants is a kiss. Misa/L.


Misa was bored. Light had called her to inform her that he would be late for their 'date', as usual. He said he had a lot of work to catch up on and that he couldn't wait to see her- but he had sighed exasperatedly when Misa had announced her love for him, as she frequently did. It was a small, quiet sigh, barely there, but Misa had heard. And it got her thinking- was Light purposely trying to avoid her?

Misa raised her clunky shoes from the floor and propped them up against the desk admiring the new silver buckles. Straightening out her stockinged legs, she pushed against the desk, tilting her chair back. The chair let out a loud, distracting creak. Amused, Misa bent her legs and pushed out again, grinning at the pleasant creak that emitted from the chair and table. She pushed out again.

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

"Must you do that?"

Misa jumped in surprise- she had forgotten that she was not alone. Scrunching up her face, she shot a glare at the person who sat opposite her. He didn't look at her, his attention focused solely on the laptop that blared before his too-wide eyes. Misa kicked back roughly on the table, intentionally knocking it. Her chair teetered on the two back legs, and she had to grasp the seat with both hands to stop herself crashing to the ground. She stuck her tongue out at L, as if it was his fault.

"I'm _bored_," she whined childishly.

L didn't respond. A decisive click from his laptop told Misa he had probably just finished sending an email. Misa scowled. "Ryuzaki, pay attention to me!" She demanded.

"I'm busy, Misa-san," L replied flatly. Misa pouted at him, blinking her heavily make-upped eyes and leaning forward, letting her low-cut top slip even lower to reveal her peachy skin, trying her best to look cute.

"Play with me," she begged.

For the first time, L looked at her. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to do that, Misa-san," he said emotionlessly.

Misa let out a cry of frustration. She kicked the desk between them. "You are _so_ not fun!" She huffed, sticking her tongue out at L. How could she quench her thirst for excitement when she was confined in a room with such a _boring _person? She had half a mind to walk out of there- if only Light wasn't coming. But while she waited, how could she stay awake? Ryuzaki was the only one there, and he was so unemotional is was scary.

Misa smirked. Fine. Ryuzaki might've been unwilling, but she was going to have fun with him whether he liked it or not.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, you've never kissed a girl, have you?" She asked casually. L didn't answer, not that Misa expected him to. She leaned her elbows on the table, purposely pushing her breasts forward. "You can kiss _me, _if you'd like."

L looked up at her blankly. "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you," he said blandly.

Misa was initially taken aback. Was he _stupid? _ Didn't he understand the gravity of her offer? She was _Misa Amane!_ Top model, famous actress, respected idol! Couldn't he see how many men would _kill _ to be in his position right now? But then again- this was Ryuzaki she was talking about.

"Oh, _I _get it..." Misa smiled coquettishly- the same smile that turned heads on the catwalk and got the cameras snapping away. "You're not used to getting a kiss from a _beautiful _young lady such as myself, hm?"

To Misa's dismay, L's eyes were back on his laptop. "Think as you will," he droned. He was making it quite obvious that he had no interest in kissing Misa, now or ever. But Misa wasn't one to give up easily- she was a girl who was used to getting what she wanted.

She stood up from her chair and practically crawled over the desk, forcing the screen of the laptop down so L had no choice but to focus on her. She arched her back so that her skirt rode up her thighs to reveal her frilly underwear and tilted her head sideways, fiddling coyly with a lock of her hair.

"Come on," she urged. "I won't tell anyone."

L nodded towards his laptop. "I'm trying to work, Misa-san. I would appreciate it if you would-" His voice suddenly muted as Misa's delicate hand stroked up his cheek and settled against his ear, twirling black hair around her fingers flirtatiously. L reached up and pushed her hand away. "Please stop that."

Misa pouted. Then she giggled. "Are you shy, Ryuzaki? How cute!" She craned her neck forward, smiling to make her glossed lips look wide and appealing. "Pucker up, Ryuzaki!"

"No."

Misa was suddenly angry. It was the first time in her life someone had ever said 'no' to her. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Puffing her cheeks out in disdain, she stood up straight, turned on her heel and stomped towards the door.

"Fine, then!" She snapped. "I bet you're a rubbish kisser anyway. Wait, I know! You're just _scared_ because you know you can't do it. I'm right, aren't I? Coward!" She gave a fierce nod of contempt, and opened the door roughly, almost wrenching it off its hinges.

But as she was about to stamp away, behind her back a voice quietly called out to her. "Wait."

Misa stopped in her tracks. A satisfied smile spread across her face. Poking her head back around the door, she blinked innocently at L. "Ye-es?" She cooed sweetly.

"What did you just say?" L asked. For the first time that day, Misa commandeered his total attention. Misa frowned

"That you're scared?" She guessed.

"Yes," L answered. He paused. Then: "Let's do it. Let's kiss."

Misa raised her eyebrows, surprised. L was staring at her with a fierce determination burning in his black eyes, usually so blank and lifeless. She had never seen him so emotional before. Even when he and Light were fighting like animals, he had not shown any trace of emotion. But now he was on his guard. From what Misa could tell, he felt _threatened._

And that was just what Misa wanted. Smiling smugly, she strutted nonchalantly over to the desk and leaned over it, licking her pointy pink tongue over her whitened teeth teasingly.

"Okay," she said simply. She tilted her head to one side, closing her eyes and offering L her lips in a gentle pout. Five seconds passed. Ten seconds. Twenty. Misa began to frown. "Well, get on with it!" She said impatiently.

She opened one eyes inconspicuously to look at L. She saw him glance to the left and right, checking that they were definitely alone. Then she heard his chair creak as he hesitantly leaned towards her. She struggled not to snigger as he tried in vain to mimic her, experimentally pushing his lips in and out and wrinkling his nose in annoyance as he failed to grasp the technique.

Misa could feel Ryuzaki's hot breath tickling her face, and she could tell he was close. In a sudden burst of mischief, she stuck out her wet tongue so that it was almost touching his lips. There was a sudden loud creak and Misa opened her eyes to find L collapsed back in his chair.

"Please don't do that," he said quietly, his voice still devoid of emotion- though his eyes were even wider than usual, and the heavy rise and fall of his chest showed that he was far from comfortable with the situation. Misa giggled.

"I'm sorry," she smiled teasingly. "I won't do it again. I promise." She closed her eyes again and puckered her lips. After another agonizingly long pause, Misa felt a slight, feathery brush against her lips, so light she barely felt it. She frowned in confusion, opening her eyes and looking in bewilderment at Ryuzaki.

"There," he said defiantly. He wasn't looking at Misa. "I did it."

Misa's frown slowly melted into a smile. Then she started to laugh. L stared at her. His face was blank, but his wide eyes were conveying something that Misa had never seen in him before- embarrassment.

"That was it?" Misa spluttered through her laughter, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. "You're joking! That was a _kiss?"_

"Y-Yes, it was." L said plainly, his head turned away from Misa.

Misa smiled with genuine happiness. "Aww! Ryuzaki, that's so _cute!" _She cried, clasping her hands together and bobbing her head enthusiastically so that her ponytails bounced. "Any _other _man would've just taken advantage of little old me, but not you! I can't _believe _I called you a pervert before- you're such a _gentleman, _Ryuzaki!"

L blinked at her in bewilderment. He had been called many things in his lifetime, and 'gentleman' was not one of them.

Misa leaned in again, cupping his face in her hands. L held his breath. Misa smiled.

"You're so sweet; I might just give you a _real_ kiss as thanks!" She giggled playfully. She saw him swallow silently, shown by the slight dip of his throat, and his cheeks took on an ever-so light pink tinge beneath her fingers.. He took her hands in his and lowered them from his face.

"You don't need to do that," he muttered.

This prompted another 'aww!' from Misa. "Ryuzaki, you're blushing!" She exclaimed delightedly, pinching his cheeks with her perfectly manicured fingers. L rolled his eyes, finally giving in to her affectionate attention and trying to escape into the confines of his mind as Misa repeated "So cute!" in sing-song.

When Light arrived, twenty minutes later, he was more than a little surprised to find L sat poring over his laptop while Misa attacked his head with a hairbrush, separating the wiry black hair into cute ribboned pigtails.

The next day, Light called Misa to say he would be late meeting her. And somehow, looking at Ryuzaki, Misa wasn't quite so disappointed.

--

**All together now! "Aww!"**

**I'm usually more of a Light/L kind of woman. But Light/L is so dark and emotional and deep, and I was in the mood to write a light, fluffy romance, as I'm already writing a more dramatic love story for another fandom.**

**As previously promised, here's the fanart to go with this story!**

**.com/art/Misa-gets-what-Misa-wants-117689108**

**Please review, and thank you!**


End file.
